Roulette is a popular wagering game played in casinos and other gaming establishments. Avid players are generally open to, and sometimes specifically seek out, new and more interesting ways to play roulette, particularly when the reward for a winning outcome at the end of a round of play, or the odds of achieving a winning outcome, may be enhanced. In addition, casino operators are always seeking new, eye-catching roulette systems and improvements that can leverage their existing facilities to better advantage.
Generally, the popularity of gaming machines and systems that present roulette games to players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine or table and the intrinsic entertainment value of the system relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing systems and the expectation of winning at each gaming system is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting systems. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting games, features, and enhancements available because such offerings attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.